


Honeymoon.

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: The first night of Robert and Aaron's honeymoon.





	Honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate all of this, but I was prompted for it (a lot) so I'm just going to post it. It is what it is at this point!

They’d arranged to have a night in a local hotel before their flight out the next day, only about 20 miles away from the village. The honeymoon suite, obviously. Robert grinned as they pulled into the carpark, having sobered up a little on the drive. “I’m so happy,” Robert said, Aaron turning the ignition off.

“So am I,” Aaron said, leaning back on the headrest. He turned his phone off, and Robert did the same, just for one night it was just them. “I remember the first time you took me to a hotel,” Aaron said, looking at the building.

“Mm,” Robert said. “We’ve come a long way since then. I want you even more than I did then.”

“Yeah?” Aaron asked and Robert leaned across the car to kiss him softly. “Come on.” They both grabbed their overnight bags, and headed up to the hotel reception desk.

The woman behind the desk seemed way too happy, and they’d come from their wedding reception, so that was a LOT of happy. “Yes, name?”

“Sugden-Dingle,” Robert said, his grin very wide. “That’s not got old, yet,” he said to Aaron, eyes bright.

“Congratulations,” she said, eyeing up their less than pristine suits by this point. They must scream newly weds, they didn’t exactly look subtle. Especially at the way Aaron kept looking at him.

“Right, your room is on the fifth floor, here are your keys, complimentary champagne is in your room already.”

“Thank you,” Robert said, grinning broadly as he headed towards the lift, Aaron following. Once the lift door closed, Robert started kissing into Aaron’s neck. Aaron closed his eyes and tipped his head backwards as Robert’s tongue started sliding across his skin. Robert’s hand took Aaron’s tie off very quickly, dropping it to the floor, and unbuttoning Aaron’s top buttons of his shirt. Then the lift pinged at the fifth floor and Robert groaned as he stopped kissing Aaron, his husbands eyes bright. It didn’t take long until they were unlocking the door to their really beautiful room. Robert had pushed the boat out, and Aaron had never stayed in such an expensive hotel.

“Wow,” Aaron said.

“Well, it _is_ the honeymoon suite,” Robert said. “I wanted us to kick off married life in style this time.” Robert didn’t waste a second, putting the “Do not disturb” sign on the door, dropping their bags and pulling Aaron into a kiss, both hands cradling his face, thumbs soft on Aaron‘s skin. Aaron kissed him for all he was worth, pushing him backwards towards the huge king size bed until Robert’s legs gave in, sitting on the edge and watching closely as Aaron slowly undressed, jacket, waistcoat falling to the floor. Robert undid Aaron’s belt, looking up at his husband as he loosened it, sliding his trousers down, hands caressing his thighs. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

“Stuck with me now,” Aaron said lowly.

“Promise?”

“I already did.” Robert pushed his face against Aaron’s crotch, breathing in before leaning back and slowly pulling his underwear down. Aaron was half hard already and Robert grinned, putting his mouth to the tip, drawing a strangled “oh!” from Aaron before pulling away. Just enough to get him wet, to make him feel it. “Tease,” Aaron gasped.

“You know I’m good for it,” Robert said. Aaron pulled him to his feet into a deep kiss, and they fumbled with the rest of their clothes, fabric flying everywhere.

Once Robert was naked, Aaron pulled back, breathing heavily already, just looking at him. “Like what you see?” Robert said, but Aaron could see past the bravado. He was really asking, like there could ever be a different answer to that question.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Aaron said, eyes roaming his chest, thighs, everywhere. “I can’t believe you’re all mine.” Aaron pushed Robert onto the bed, then covered his body with his own, kissing his mouth all the while, getting heady with it. Aaron reached down, stroking his cock a couple of times, making Robert jerk before giving Robert a nudge. “Get on your front then.” Robert grinned, doing just that, knowing what Aaron wanted.

“Jacket pocket,” Robert said before the question could even be asked.

“Really?” Aaron asked. “You didn’t even think we’d make it through the reception?”

“I didn’t have total confidence,” Robert said. “I’ve had you in the pub toilets too often to think much of our self restraint.”

“But on our wedding?” Aaron asked, grabbing the lube from Robert’s jacket.

“You’d have had me if there was time, don’t lie,” Robert said with a grin. Aaron slapped his arse playfully and Robert buried his head in the pillow, waiting for the touch. Aaron kissed his cheek, then the other before pulling Robert’s cheeks apart.

“Stop fucking around,” Robert said. Aaron grinned, leaned forward and licked his left arse cheek, getting closer to his hole. He backed off, leaving Robert moaning under his breath, sucked his finger, then traced it round the edge of Robert’s hole. “Oh…” he moaned. “Come on, give it to me.” Aaron kept teasing around the edge, watching Robert as he stuttered his hips forward. He reached between his thighs and found Robert hard already.

“You want my mouth?” Aaron asked, twisting his fist a little.

“Yes,” Robert said. 

“Ask nicely.”

“Rim me, _husband,”_ Robert said, a note of teasing in his voice and Aaron grinned before licking his lips and dipping his head. He knew Robert would have beard burn tomorrow, but it wasn’t like that’d ever stopped them before. Robert kept pushing back onto his face, and Aaron stilled his hips with his palms.

“Calm down,” Aaron said. “We’ve got all night.” He pushed a finger inside Robert, slick with spit, before leaning close to his skin and whispering lowly against his arse, “husband.” Robert shivered as Aaron alternated between fingering him and rimming him, the sensations overwhelming. Aaron gave up with taking things slow, he could see Robert was already too keyed up, and he quickly lubed his fingers, before pushing one, two, three inside him. He stretched Robert a little, avoiding his prostate on purpose before he slapped Robert’s thigh gently, indicating he should turn over. They both moved as Robert flipped over onto his back, fingers sliding free. Roberts hair was already a mess where he’d been pulling at it, and Aaron lay on top of him, kissing him deeply, making sure Robert could taste himself. Robert’s hands draped over his shoulders, and where a minute ago it had been desperate and dirty, now it was a soft, intimate kiss. This is why Robert could never get enough, because between them? It was just so perfect in every way.

“Come on,” Robert said rolling his hips upwards for some stimulation. “Fuck me already.” Aaron laughed into Robert’s neck, the softness of the moment breaking and they shifted a little, trying to raise Robert‘s hips. Robert groaned deeply against Aaron’s mouth as Aaron pushed inside him. Aaron bottomed out, breathing heavily as he tried not to move until Robert had adjusted to him.

“Look at me,” Aaron muttered, Robert’s eyes having snapped shut. Robert did, eyes blue and blown, focusing on the stretch, the slowly building pleasure, panting slightly. “You look…”

“Careful, you almost gave me a compliment,” Robert said, tightening his thighs around Aaron’s waist and clenching around him. Aaron hissed, dropping his head to Robert’s collarbone, damp with sweat. He thrust inside Robert, making him whimper, a quiet needy sound that would never bore him. Aaron pressed his lips to Roberts as he started a slow measured pace, trying to really get to Robert. Pull him to pieces. A quick fuck was all well and good, but what with kids, and life, they rarely had the privacy and the time to enjoy themselves like this.

Robert reached down, grabbing Aaron’s arse and trying to urge him on. Aaron cried out, the sensation of Robert’s fingernails digging in driving him forward. “Today was perfect,” Aaron said.

“Oh, we’re going to talk about that right now?” Robert asked. “Hurry up, or I’ll get myself off.”

“Feel free,” Aaron said, almost a challenge, pulling out of Robert and looking at his spread body on the already rumbled sheets.

“What?!” Robert asked desperately. “God!”

“I wasn’t being quick enough for you,” Aaron said. “Go on, touch yourself.” Robert was too turned on to argue, spreading his thighs and watching Aaron watch him, Aaron still incredibly hard and slick, the lube catching the light. He was perfectly happy with Aaron in charge, there weren’t many people who ever got the better of him, but Aaron was always one of them. Robert sucked his thumb wet before rubbing it over the head, precome evident as Aaron watched with rapt attention.

“Use the other hand too.”

“You want…” Robert smirked, knowing that Aaron wanted to see his ring as he stroked himself off. He wasn’t going to deny him that and started using both to get himself close. Aaron seemed hypnotised, every now and then seeing the glint of metal, his wedding ring.

“All right,” Aaron said, voice evidently strained and he pushed Robert back onto the mattress before thrusting inside him hard, enough to steal Robert’s breath from him.

“That do it for you?” Robert asked, a tiny smirk on his face.

“You do it for me,” Aaron said, rolling his hips, Robert throwing his head back and exposing his neck, Aaron pressing sucking kisses to his skin. Aaron laced his fingers with Robert’s, pinning one hand above his head as he started thrusting, groaning with it. He’d wanted Robert all day, his self control was dangerously near breaking point. Robert’s entire body rocked, trying to get Aaron as close and as deep as possible, always wanting more. It was never enough between them.

“Rob, I’m close,” Aaron whispered desperately and Robert shifted, getting a hand on himself, wanting to come at the same time as his husband. Aaron came, moaning loudly, Robert following a couple of seconds later, body tight with it as satisfaction rolled through both men. Aaron collapsed on top of Robert, still inside him and they both felt sweaty and fulfilled.

“Can you…?” Robert asked minutes later, and Aaron nodded, pulling apart with mutual groans, flipping onto his back and breathing in deeply.

Robert pointed at the champagne bottle that they hadn’t even got to yet. “You want some?” Aaron asked and Robert nodded.

“You haven’t even had a proper drink today,” he said to Aaron as Aaron got out of bed and grabbed the bottle. The ice in the bucket had melted but it was still cold enough. Aaron quickly poured a couple of glasses before half collapsing back into the mattress. Robert contemplated the glass, thinking. “I wonder how you’d taste if I licked champagne off your skin,” he said, almost conversationally.

“Not now,” Aaron said tiredly, using Robert‘s chest as a pillow. “I need sleep.”

“Have I exhausted you, husband?” Robert teased, a hand carding through his hair.

“Yep,” Aaron said. “Or for an hour or so anyway.” Robert grinned, feeling insanely stupidly happy right now. "I'm sure I'll be ready for round two in a bit."


End file.
